Falling in silver waters
by Mikamangaka
Summary: Becca is a rookie reporter who is given the chance to interview Tony Stark, but she didn't think a little run in with a particular silver haired Avenger would change almost everything. First of all, Stark has decided to do some matchmaking and second of all, how are you to react when the quickest Avenger is constantly running into you? Pietro isn't dead. After AoU. PietroxOC T Lang
1. Chapter 1

_Falling In Silver Waters_

The days of the Wintery kisses had flown by and were suddenly replaced by a golden orb above with a friendly demeanor. A touch of warmth enlightened the entire city of New York and the sun's brilliant rays burst through the window of a small office which was neighboured by much larger structures. The sigh of Becca was an easy representation of her boredom as she tapped her pencil against the table. Completely bored out of her mind, Becca had nothing to do. She had finished her report that her boss had demanded and she was able to clean out all of her desk within the space of a few minutes- which surely should be classed as a world record. Becca was still stuck on why her boss, Darcy, had thought it would be a great idea to call her in- especially when it was her day off. Inwardly, Becca hoped that the reason she was forced to agree to working was because there was a dire situation, but when she walked into the office everybody seemed at ease and well...normal.

 _'This better be serious because I'm heading to London soon and I haven't even packed yet!'_ Becca bit her lip and ignored the stinging sensation as she tore some of the skin. She yawned loudly and spun on her chair, kicking her feet out in a childish manner. Becca sighed whilst her chair slowed down until it reached a stop.

"Ah, Becca! Just the girl I wanted to see," Darcy said cheerfully as she entered the small and compact office room. Becca was actually really happy to have her office- despite its size- as she was one of the lucky few who were given an office, whereas some other employees were forced to work in an office block. Although, at times it did make Becca feel slightly claustrophobic. Becca gasped and quickly stood up whilst hoping Darcy hadn't witnessed her childish behaviour. Politely she greeted her boss who smiled at her.

"Hello, Darcy..." Becca said awkwardly. Becca was still fairly new to her job and being a reporter didn't help when you were terribly shy and suffered from social anxiety. Ah, how life was just so splendid. Note the sarcasm.

Darcy smiled brightly, showing off her perfect white teeth which somehow complimented her purple lipstick. For a woman who was over 40 years old, she looked good. "You're wondering why I am you in today, right?" Becca nodded in response. Darcy ran her fingers through her afro-styled hair and rested her palm on her hip, leaning sideways as she smiled again. "Over the past couple of weeks I've seen your work and it has improved tremendously! With a couple phone calls and a bit of bribery, I was able to squeeze you in to have a little interview with Tony Stark."

Becca's eyes widened and she felt her heart stop for just a moment. Her jaw hung low and she felt her mouth twitch into a large grin and she jumped excitedly like a schoolgirl meeting a celebrity crush. "Tony Stark?! _The_ Tony Stark?!" Her eyes widened even more and flashed as they mirrored her excitement. She was still recovering from her sudden wash of disbelief that was also a mix of shock. Maybe she hadn't heard Darcy right? Maybe she was just overreacting?

Darcy let out a joyous laugh, folding her arms before her chest and nodding with a smirk. "That's right hun. Tony Stark is expecting you to be with him by two O'clock." Becca glanced towards the clock; she still had about thirty minutes until she was expected to be there and she was positive she could make it in time if she hurried. Surely, she could make it in time if she ran? Probably not, but it was worth a try.

Shortly after being dismissed, Becca was panting heavily and drenched in sweat as she ran down the streets and occasionally turned the corner. She ignored the cursed from when she ran through the crowds and possibly knocked somebody over. She had thanked Darcy about a million times after hearing about her opportunity. Tony was really inspirational hero and after the Avenger's recent victory in Sokovia, Becca was sure Tony was close to becoming one of her favourite out of the heroes. Whilst running, Becca was able to call her friend Emily and share the news- of course, being the alcohol lover that Emily was, she insisted on going out for a couple drinks but Becca declined. She would much rather prefer watching some soppy rom-coms and drinking hot chocolate or wine.

Futuristic. That was the only word that came to mind when Becca made it to the legendary Stark Tower. She was completely awestruck and it caused her to freeze mid step and admire the building. To think that somebody could achieve something as great as this was truly inspirational. The building loomed over and Becca was able to contain herself as she remembered that she was already running behind schedule. Luckily, her legs obeyed her and lead her up the heavy steps until she was inside the building. Becca was quickly overwhelmed by the crowds of men and women who donned lab coats or formal clothing. Looking down at her own clothes disapprovingly and feeling a bit out of place as she wore a plain black skirt and blouse. Perhaps it could count as looking somewhat formal?

Becca walked towards the woman at the counter and smiled shyly, "hi, I'm here for the interview with and two?" Nervously, she glanced at the clock which stated in big bold lettering **1:56 PM.** __Technically, she is on a time but if the process of gaining actual access into the building took any longer than she would surely be a bad representative of her company or perhaps it could turn for the worst. _She could anger Tony Stark._ Her mind grew hazy with ridiculous ideas such as how Stark would ban her from all is good in the world.

The woman at the desk nodded in acknowledgement and continued to tap away on her computer's keyboard before glancing up at Becca and smiling professionally. "Miss...Becca Wilkins? The reporter from Future Is Now Magazine?" Becca nodded to the woman before quickly glancing at the clock once more and bit her lip so much that she tasted the faint hint of copper on her tongue. "Ok, so here's your pass" the woman quickly pulled out a white card with the Stark Industries logo printed boldly onto it before she glanced up at Becca. "Welcome to Stark Tower, Miss Wilkins."

Becca quietly thanked the woman before bringing her attention to the room. She was only beginning to notice that she had absolutely no idea where she was going or even how to get to Tony Stark himself. She smiled in relief as she noticed a lone man wearing a lab coat and he seemed approachable. She walked closer to him and cleared her throat, hoping he would notice her. He didn't.

"Uh...hi. Can you please help me?" She asked politely, holding her hands behind her back and smiling at him.

The man turned and looked a Becca. His eyes looked her up and down with a distasteful expression. He kissed his teeth and scowled at her, walking away from her and leaving Becca. The girl curled her fists and cursed under her breath. As much as she wouldn't want to admit it- some people in this world were absolute jerks, even when it came to the most simplest things. If she wasn't working and she actually had some physical strength, she would've most likely hit that guy around his face and show him not to belittle her. The nerve of that guy. With a sigh, Becca looked around once again in hope to find someone who would actually help and fast as it was already two O'clock. That was then Becca caught sight of a tall man with strange silvery hair standing beside a vending machine.

Quietly she walked towards him and hoped that he wouldn't be a jerk. "Uh... sorry, excuse me. I was wondering if it would be OK if you could help me?" She asked hesitantly, flinching as the man's eyes quickly locked onto hers. The man looked down at Becca and remained silent, reaching down and grabbing his can of Cola from the vending machine. "You're probably busy but I'm expected to be meeting with Mr. Stark but I have no idea how to get to him," She said quickly, rocking back on her feet as she felt awkward whilst underneath the man's gaze.

The man remained silent, instead choosing to open his canned drink and quickly swallow it within a few mouthfuls. He remained in his spot and threw the can into the trash can which was just a couple feet away before he went back to staring at Becca. _'Maybe he doesn't speak English?'_

"I was hoping you could help me as most people here seem like jer-"

"There's an elevator over there," he finally spoke. Becca watched as he raised his hand and pointed towards the direction of the elevator. "I can take you to it?" He said, taking a step forward and glancing at Becca. The girl nodded and smiled faintly as the man lead her to the elevator. At least not everyone was stuck up. Becca stared at the man's feet as she continued to follow him, oblivious to the fact he was looking at her from over his shoulder. He wouldn't admit it yet, but he thought she was kind of cute.

Becca walked in the elevator and the man shortly followed. He pressed a button and the door shut, locking the two inside the elevator. "Thank you. You've been most helpful," Becca gathered the courage to finally say in order to break the silence. She looked down at her feet and began to pick at her already chipping nail polish. As much as she absolutely loved her job, she didn't like the fact she was so shy. When it came to interviews she always felt the urge to faint or suffer from a panic attack. Fortunately, she had only had to interview people like fireman or shop owners who survived a robbery. Never had she been able to meet a celebrity, especially Tony freaking Stark!

"Why are you here?" The man said, his Sokovian accent thick and noticeable. Becca felt her stomach flutter. She guessed it that she had a thing for accents.

"I have to interview Mr. Stark about being the legendary Iron Man," She said, ignoring the man's scoff. "And you? You don't look the sciencey type," Becca glanced at the man and feel something inside of her twitching. She felt as if she had seen this man's face before, but she couldn't remember it whatsoever.

"I live here," he said boredly.

Becca raised her brow. "That's cool, I guess. I bet it must be nice living here?" Becca smiled. With every time that she spoke, she felt her confidence grow whilst speaking to him. Admittedly that put her mind at ease when thinking about the upcoming interview.

"It's alright, I guess," He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "What's your name anyway? I didn't catch it."

Becca flinched and smiled at him, "oh how rude of me! I never did tell you my name! I'm so sorry," She said with a faint laugh, feeling a blush reaching her cheeks. She pulled her hand out and offered for him to take it, "I'm Becca. Becca Wilkins."

The man shook her hand and smirked. "Pietro Maximoff."

The doors to the elevator opened suddenly and Pietro quickly scowled before looking at Becca. "This is it," he said with a sigh. Becca nodded and left the elevator and looking around as she entered a white hallway. "Good luck."

"Thank you Pietro," Becca said softly before the elevator doors closed suddenly, leaving Becca all alone.

She sighed before walking down the hallway and heading towards a room which seemed like a laboratory. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door and Becca noticed Tony Stark himself standing up. He nodded at her before the door suddenly opened.

"You must be my reporter?" He said, rubbing his hands together. "Don't you think a cute girl like you should actually work beside me? You don't even need a degree. You can just stand here and look pretty."

Becca grimaced, rolling her eyes and feeling slightly disgusted. She had heard rumours about Tony but she didn't think they were true. Apparently Mr. Stark is the type of guy who flirts with anything that is female, has two legs and two boobs. Honestly, how did Peppa Potts deal with this 24/7? Becca knew she had to stay on high alert and ignore all types of comments that he made that were not associated with the interview.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't really be a good thing to put on my resume, Mr. Stark," Becca quickly commented.

"Mr. Stark was my father, call me Tony," He said before Becca walked into the lab and took in the scenery. She could see many gadgets that she couldn't even imagine the names for or even guess their purpose, The room was large and had a lot of wide open space, even though there was a few cluttered desks and a table in the center of the room. Becca was sure that once she left the elevator she had entered another dimension. It was too surreal for her mind to adjust.

"Before we begin, I'd like to apologise for my tardiness," She said quietly. She glanced towards another door as a man entered the lab with a laid back attitude as he entered. She felt her stomach twist as she knew that she had just laid eyes on the one and only Bruce Banner- somebody who her friend idolised. However, Becca couldn't feel the same way as she was more into sports and the occasional round at hand-to-hand combat. That was much preferred over small lab experiments, but that's what happens when you're brought up with a sports diehard father and no motherly figure.

Bruce continued walking towards his desk and sat comfortably on the chair whilst holding a cup of coffee. Becca grimaced as she noticed the large pile of used cups and glasses on the desk, along with a couple energy drinks cluttering the floor. "Don't apologise, Tony us mentally a two year old and he could be late to his own funeral," Bruce said before drinking the hot beverage in his hand.

"Right well, Mr. Banner, if you wouldn't mind it's be great if you could answer a few questions too! You don't have to consent of course," Becca said.

Tony rolled his eyes and suddenly clapped his hands loudly. Of course, he got what he wanted and everybody looked towards him. "I thought I was the important person here?" He whined.

Becca shook her head and clicked her tongue before pulling out her notepad and jotting down the occasional answer. Despite all his whining, Stark was only giving half hearted answers with a couple comments that weren't really necessary- most of them on Becca's below average height, when he wasn't one to talk either. Luckily, Tony started to answer the questions when it came to talking about the Iron Man. Within a few minutes Becca was able to finish her quiz with questions such as 'what's it like being the Iron man?' Or 'would you say you're an inspirational figure?', which did bring out Tony's vanity.

"Mr. Banner, what is it like to be working beside Tony?"

Bruce fell into a state of silence for a moment as he pondered on the question. He wanted to be truthful about Tony was a really great guy once you learnt how to ignore his comments and sarcasm, but he was more interested in being annoyed but he didn't want to leave a negative thought.

"He's great to be around and he's really helpful around the lab," He said. Becca nodded knowingly before jotting down a couple notes in her swirly handwriting.

"You make it sound like I'm not the one paying for literally everything around here," Tony quickly added.

Becca nodded once again and smiled when Tony glanced at her. Becca stood up from the chair she sat on and grabbed her satchel before wishing the two Avengers goodbye.

As she turned to leave, somehow Tony slammed himself in front of the door and smirked playfully. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He said smoothly, as if this was an everyday occurrence. Becca was taken aback at the childish and sudden question. She was starting to believe that Bruce was right when it came to Tony's mentality.

"No, not that it is important you," Becca answered coldly. She was beginning to grow a little tired of Starks childish behaviour.

Stark fell quiet for a short moment before sliding away from the door. "You know what, I think you're cool. I'd like to meet with you again," Tony commented.

Becca ignored what he said and left the lab, heading towards the elevator. However she had no idea how oblivious she was being. Little did she know that Tony was planning something which involved Becca and a certain silver haired speedster.

"Tony, I know what you're planning. Don't do it," Bruce shook his head and sighed. Bruce was getting tired of Tony's childish antics.

"What? Little Speedy Gonzales and little Becks could totally be a perfect match," Tony smirked. "Witchy can also get a new BFF who would watch romance movies with her and do each others hair and talk about boys."

 **24/1/16**

 **This is a brand new rewrite as I had completely forgotten about this and hadn't updated since August (sorry). As my writing style has changed completely- well I think- I thought it would be nice to redo it and actually focus on this story for once!**

 **I STILL PROMISE TO FINISH THIS FIC OR I SWEAR IT'LL BE THE DEATH OF ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rain began to fall from the dark clouds hastily once Becca left Stark Tower. It was only just now that she noticed her ignorance towards the weather. Lacking any kind of protection, Brooklyn used her bag as a cover and began to run down the streets. On any other day that it was raining, Becca would walk through the streets happily as she found the rain soothing, but knowing that she had plans with Emily meant that she was to quicken her pace. Hearing her phone ring in her pocket, Becca paced into a store and answered her phone after knowing it was Emily.

"Hey, Em what's up?"

"Nothing I was just calling you to see how the interview went," Emily explained. Within a few short seconds the connection went rough but Becca was aware that the weather had something to do with that.

"Listen, I'm losing signal. Can I tell you later when you visit?"

"Sure thing!" Emily hung up and ended the call shortly after, leaving Becca to sigh as she noticed the rain grow heavier. She was definitely going to have to get a bath later.

Not long after running through the city streets and running through numerous puddles, Becca finally reached her small apartment. Although it was small, Becca was grateful for it as her parents bought it for her. Tossing her keys to the side on her small coffee table and kicking off her shoes, Becca walked into her kitchen and turned on the kettle. She needed a coffee and she needed it now. Not long after the kettle wheezed and Becca finally got her well earned coffee. Grimacing at the bitter taste, Becca added some more sugar into her cup before being completely satisfied.

Walking into her bathroom, Becca set her cup onto the shelf as she examined her appearance. She looked tired but that was because she was currently trying to beat the insomnia that she had had for a couple weeks. Pulling the hair tie out of her hair and allowing her wet locks to fall to her shoulders, Becca ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She looked a mess right now. Her mascara had started to run down her cheeks and her hair was nothing but a tangled mess.

Pivoting on her foot, Becca ran the hot water into her bathtub and quickly finished her coffee and washed it up in the kitchen sink. Becca rummaged through her cupboards until she found her shampoo and conditioner and some body wash. Once the bath was ready, Becca striped herself from her damp clothes and stepped into the bath. Becca let out a relieved sigh as she felt all the dirt wash off of her. The girl held her breath as she lowered her head into the water and allowed the water to run through her hair. She felt at peace as the water consumed her and she had felt like she escaped the world and was now on some other world.

Becca left her bathroom and walked into her room. Pulling out some underwear and a bra with some pajamas, Becca changed and dried her hair. She didn't want to look like a mess once Emily arrived. As if on queue, Emily knocked on the door.

"Hey, Becks." Emily gleamed, handing Becca a bottle of their favourite red wine. Becca was glad that it was just one bottle as Emily couldn't handle her drinks very well and she didn't want a repeat of what happened last Christmas.

"Come in," Becca said, ushering her friend into the warm apartment and away from the cold rainy weather outside. A large rumble of thunder sounded from the outside and was shortly followed by a flash of lightning. Although Becca was fazed by the storm that was slowly brewing, Emily was beginning to tremble. "It's ok, let just watch some movies!" Becca soothed.

After a few hours the wine bottle was empty and the end credits to _How to lose a guy in 10 days_ rolled down the screen.

"Who needs a boyfriend anyway?" Emily whined, drinking the last sip of her wine that swished around in the bottom of her glass. "You see these dumb blonde haired chicks getting guys to buy them gifts but what about us? We're independent women who don't need some assholes cash to be happy." Becca nodded and agreed with her half drunk friend, although she was hoping that any minute now Emily would remember she is engaged. "Oh yeah, how was the interview?"

"It was great actually, although Tony seemed a bit full of himself. Most of the guys working there are complete dicks except this one guy who helped me find the elevator-"

"What one guy?" Emily said.

Becca blinked at Emily for a short moment. A second ago, Emily was rambling about how they don't need a guy to make them happy but now she seems nothing but interested at the mention of a man.

"Just a guy who helped me find the elevator."

"No, tell me what he was like. What did he look like? Was he hot?"

"He was somewhat...attractive. He was tall and had muscles," Becca could already hear Emily swooning even though she hasn't even laid her eyes on the guy. "His hair was messy and an odd silver shade, but other than that, he seemed a bit full of himself."

Emily's shoulders slumped. Of course Becca would find a way to shoot a guy down. She has done that since school with any boy that she got close to. Emily used to set Becca and a guy who had something in common with her, yet Becca had a habit of friend-zoning them or just telling them 'she isn't looking for a partner right now'.

"You know, this guy could be the love of your life yet you're just pushing him aside as if he was a meal you did not want yet ordered." Emily said. Becca raised her brow, not even bothered how Emily had used food references. That girl could eat for the entire world and she would still be hungry. Although the two are both polar opposites, they seem to get on surprisingly well- even though they did have the occasional argument over petty things.

Becca ran her fingers through her hair, flinching as she tugged on a few tangles. "I know I know, but I can't help it. I hardly know that guy, but if I meet him again I promise you I'll give him a chance."

On queue, Becca's phone rang and that called ID stated _Stark Industries._ Becca raised her brow before answering and shushing her noisy companion.

"H-hello?"

"Hey! It's Tony- I don't need to tell you my last name as you should never forget me. I'm calling to see if you're interested in another interview with my buddie Steve?" Tony said through the phone. Becca's heart dropped. Was she dreaming this entire day? Or was she actually having some luck for the first time in her life.

"Sure! I would love that!"

"Great. See you tomorrow then." Tony said before hanging up.

Her eyes widened and she jumped off the couch before swirling around. "I'm interviewing Captain America tomorrow!" She screamed with excitement. Emily joined her in the small parade. Maybe Becca's life was starting to get better now.

 **Thank you so much for the many favs and follows (I'm still shocked at home many I got with just one small chapter).**

 **LaughterLover98~ I'm happy you like it! I thought it would be a bit annoying if Becca kissed up to Tony so I've made her a bit more hard to persuade.**

 **Esmereilda~ I'm sorry for deleting the last one (I really am) but this is a fic I will not (and I repeat WILL NOT) delete no matter the circumstances.**


	3. Chapter 3

Becca groaned loudly as the irritable and monotonous sound of her alarm clock rung loudly. She had pressed the snooze button at least twelve times, but hey, she had a habit of sleeping in. Reaching out with a lazy hand Becca slammed down the off button and screamed into her pillow. She wasn't much of a morning person. Seriously. Becca breathed heavily into her pillow- whilst grimacing as her cheek touched the wet patch where she had drooled whilst she slept- before she sat up. Her eyes instantly ran towards the mirror. Her hair was a complete mess with endless tangles and she had old make-up still on her face that had somehow travelled down from her eyes all the way to her chin and neck. What she did in sleep, she will never know.

"Come on Becca, you don't want to be late!" Becca slapped her cheeks lightly before rising from her bed and changing into something appropriate. If she had the chance to wear her pyjamas she probably would, but that would cause her to worry if people were judging her. Within a couple minutes there was shirts, shoes and dressed flung across the room whilst Becca began cursing under her breath. How could a girl own so much clothes yet have nothing to wear? After great though Becca decided on a royal blue chiffon dress. It looked very vintage which was a bit ironic as she was meant to be interview Captain America.

Without eating breakfast or even making her bed, Becca slammed her front door to her apartment and hailed a taxi. Whilst sitting in the yellow vehicle she couldn't stop her legs bouncing up and down as she picked at her nail polish. She was getting too excited for her own good.

 _Camera? Check._

 _Notepad? Check._

 _Good questions and array of puns? Chec- wait no, maybe I won't use the puns. I don't want to share Captain America away._

The taxi came to a stop outside the impressively tall Stark Tower and the cab driver requested him money. Fortunately, Becca had just the right amount of change albeit she probably couldn't afford her well deserved coffee she had been wanting. With a quick 'thank you' to the driver, who gave a simple nod in response before driving away, Becca paced up the steps and into the building once again. Her small routine started again. Walk to the desk (this time she didn't choose to ask for directions.), tell the receptionist who she was etc.

Becca slowly edged closer to the desk and was about to speak. "Becca Wilkins?" The receptionist called cheerfully as she slowly rose from her desk whilst waving an ID card about. Becca nodded lightly in response. "My Stark informed me about your arrival, and he also wanted me to you this this."

Becca looked down at the card that the woman had been holding.

 _Becca Abilene Wilkins_

 _Age: 20_

 _Height: 150Cm_

 _Occupation: Stark Industries reporter_

"What?" Becca frowned as her eyes read the words once again. " **Stark Industries Reporter?!** "

The receptionist nodded happily. "Correct. was so happy with the article you had produced that he wanted you to come back and interview more people. That's why you're here to interview ,."

Becca was at a lost for words. Never had she expected to be chosen to work with Tony. Did her boss even know about this? Was her boss mad? Probably not. She was most likely boasting about how one of her little 'underlings' had flourished into a professional reporter who worked alongside only the most successful and richest man in the world. Becca thanked the receptionist quickly before heading towards the direction of the elevator. At least she knew where it was this time.

Luckily Becca found the elevator. But it also seemed that she found Pietro too.

"I see you found the elevator OK?" Pietro asked with a slightly smug expression as he ate an apple. Becca remained silent for the moment, instead entering the elevator and allowing Pietro to press the buttons for her.

"It's nice to see you, Pietro."

Pietro smirked. "I'm glad you remember my name," He said, finishing his apple and tossing it into the tiny trash can that stood by the door. "What are you here for this time?"

Becca glanced up at him for a moment before finally speaking. The nerves were getting to her now, so she began massaging her hands and bouncing on the heels of her feet. "I'm here to interview Steve Rodgers. I was also given the pleasure to know that I am Stark's Reporter? I find it rather confusing actually. "

Pietro remained quiet, so Becca slowly passed him the card and he mused to himself. Becca frowned lightly. "I never knew you were this short," he snorted. Becca gasped and hit him lightly on the arm and muttered under her breath how being short was OK. "What are you doing later?" Pietro quickly asked, looking down at Becca with a serious expression.

"I think I'm going out for dinner with my friend and her fiance-"

"What about your fiance?"

Becca stared at him for a moment and then quickly shook her head. "No, no, no no! I can barely get a guy to give me a second glance, never mind getting somebody to ask the big question," she said with a hint of amusement. "You can come if you want."

Pietro's eyes widened before he smirked, "is this like a date?"

Becca shook her head. "No? I'm just trying to be nice." The elevator doors opened and Becca nodded towards Pietro before leaving the elevator. Pietro slowly left the elevator. "You're coming too?"

"Well, I do live here so I can go pretty much wherever I want."

Becca continued walking and headed in the direction towards the lab where she saw Tony, Bruce and Steve conversing with each other. Her stomach flipped and she paled. _I can't do this. Maybe I should just turn away and email Tony and Steve with a huge apology._ Becca suddenly flinched when Pietro opened the door, bringing the three Avengers attention to her.

"Aha! My little reporter is here!" Tony said, walking towards Becca and messing her hair. Becca tutted and swatted his hand away until he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Look Steve, Isn't she cute?"

Steve arose from his chair and offered his hand to Becca, "it's nice to meet you ma'am." Becca was able to free herself from Tony's grasp and shake hands with Steve. It was really random, but Becca took note that he had really soft hands. She didn't know why she did it, but it seemed like a good thing to remember.

"Please, just call me Becca," she smiled. "It's an honour to be here and get the chance to interview you. My boss was thrilled to hear the news."

"Hey, Becks, did you like the little gift I gave you?" Tony asked, walking towards his desk and rummaging through some papers and acting like he was actually working. Becca turned and faced him, placing her bag down onto a chair.

"It was somewhat surprising, but I guess I should say thanks?" Becca's tone sounding more curious than pleased.

Steve turned and faced Pietro, "good morning, Pietro." Pietro nodded in response while Tony's eyes widened and he mouthed something towards Bruce who just rolled his eyes and threw his arms up in the air. Bruce was officially finished with Tony. Tony tried to quickly play it cool when Becca glanced at him as he was mid leap as he jumped up and down like an excited child in a toy store.

"Sonic, I didn't think you knew my little Becks," Tony said cooly.

Pietro rolled his eyes at the nickname. "We met on the elevator the last time she was here."

"That reminds me! What are you doing this weekend? Wanna come visit my crib and you and sonic can have dinner together?" Tony looked down at Becca with a slight smirk.

"I'm afraid I cant'," Becca folded her arms and was oblivious to the 'stop this, Tony' that Bruce mouthed to the billionaire. "I have to visit my grandmother in London. Besides anything that clashes with my work will easily be declined."

Tony's jaw dropped and he leaned down so he was face to face to Becca. "Even if it was a super fun date with a hunk? Or do you now swing that way? I'm sure I can hook you-"

"Even if it was with the love of my life, Tony. I've worked too much to get where I am now and I'm not going to waste it by getting caught up in a love life," Becca said bluntly, facing Steve. "Now, would you like to get started?"

Tony walked towards Pietro and rested his hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry Speedy, I won't let you be lonely."

"Stark, I don't want you to get involved with anything," Pietro snapped. His eyes wandered over to Becca as she started to laughing when Steve answered one of her questions. He continued to stare at her, which meant he was oblivious to the look that Tony was giving him. Pietro watched closely as Becca would pick at her nails as she asked questions. How she would nod when Steve answered. She looked so serious and it amused Pietro.

 **AHAHAHHAHAHA I'M BACK! I BET YOU ALL FORGOT ABOUT THIS BUT NO HERE I AM. I'm sorry for no updates since August *readers cry* but I recently watched Deadpool which seriously put me into a Marvel mood. I also re-wrote the first chapter in case you want to go check that out. I'll try to rewrite the second chap and possibly this one.**

 **XxPantherLilyxX~ I'm happy you like it. I feel like Becca is my most realistic OC as I've tried to base her of various people I know and I didn't want her to seem like a Mary-sue.**

 **Esmereilda~ I'd be crying if I got to meet Captain America too!**

 **Lemonofweirdness~ Sorry for the wait!**


End file.
